


Wicked Humans

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cruel Bill, Dark Odin, Deerper, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Insane Bill Cipher, Kind Jotun, M/M, Misguided Thor, Slavery, tiny bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what anyone say, humans were wicked. They lie, they thieve, they trick you and they decieve. That was what Loki was told all his life and that was what Dipper Pines went through. Loki was told this as a warning. Jotuns were made slaves and Loki was not spared from the same fate. He was warned that if he ever disobeyed his masters wishes, then he would be sent to the wicked world of the humans.<br/>Dipper Pines was a different story. His family warned him not to get close to the humans. However, now he his just a circus performer for the humans. He was too trusting and too soft. So he hardened his heart.<br/>Now these 2 creatures must learn to trust and love again as Loki ran away from his imprisonment and Dipper was found abandoned. And from the HUMANS nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time EVER righting a fanfic. I want critisms but not to harsh that it comes off as a flame. That is all and i hope you enjoy the Story. Some characters might be OOC.

Loki PoV

I heard crying, again. It was probably the new slave children. The children who couldn't handle being taken from their families. I was probably one of them. I don't remember, however, since I was only an infant when I was taken away. All I remember was the damp smelling cell that I am in now and the rusty but firm bars. I would sometime look out the window and see Asguardian children playing and laughing with each other and I would wish desperately to be one of them. Of course, I kept that longing behind a mask of indifference because if I was ever seen looking longingly at something, it would quickly be "stamped out" of me. I was only allowed to be loyal to my master. It was the way Jotun slaves were taught. Speaking of masters, my one was cruel and the most powerful in the land. Yes, that's right, King Odinson himself.

You must be thinking that King Odinson isn't cruel. He gives the poor and poverty strickened food and money to survive. He plays with children. He even make the rich and poor work equal amount of time and pay. However, let me tell you something. If he gives equal pay for the poor and rich, why is there still poverty? Jotuns, we work long, harsh hours, in the most life dangerous jobs but get payed very little, not enough to by one piece of bread. Odin doesn't give us food. We are often reduced to thievery to survive. Any Jotuns doing any crime would often be put to death. What about the children? Surely, he wouldn't be wicked to the children. Wrong, many Jotun children would often be made into slave and die off in a year or two. The only reason I lived this long is because I am Odins favourite, along with his brat of son, Thor.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a guard came in. "Slave child, King Odin demands your presence." The guard reported in a blank tone. I sighed in fear and in anger. 'Show time.' I thought as I made my way to master.

I was walked to the grand room of King Odins room. The walls were golden and the chandlier was holy bright. It was directly on top of the king - sized bed, which was heavily covered by curtain. I stiffened at the sight of the bed, unpleasant memories forcing it's way through. "Well, you know what to do." Said a snarky voice. I turn to find Odin naked and the guard gone. With tears in my eyes, I nodded and walked silently to him. I guess I forgot to tell you why Odin wasn't so great. He has this pleasure of raping young slaves. Especially vigirins. The first time he took me, I was five years old. Welcome to my life that is indeed hell.

* * *

Dipper PoV

Clapping. That's all I heard. The loud, detestable clapping. I've known it since I was six years old. Ten years have passed and I'm still hearing it.

Ten years. I remember the time before the ten years. I was actually happy. I smiled and I laughed. However, I was stupid. Again and again but I never listen.

I remember this man, Bill Cipher. He was fourteen years older than I was. He was nice, he bought me human food. He told me things about humans, like the weird thing that they like to call Science. He gave me human contraptions. I thought that he must be the smartest human in the world to have that knowlege. One day I was coming home.

By the time I reached there, my tribe and my family were burned to the ground. I felt a slight pinch in my hind legs, only to discover it was a human thing called a tranquilliser dart. By the time I wake up I was here in this thing called a circus. I realised that it was Bill that had been the one to do this to me since he was the only human who knows of my family.

For years I have suffered and nobody was there to here me cry. This is my life that I call hell.


	2. The Runner and the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a weird world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do chapter 2.

Loki's PoV

I blacked out again. I felt the aching between my legs. Tears rolled down my face as I tried to push another memory away. Sighing, I got up to do another load of chores. It was during the day when I noticed the commotion.

It was a slave girl, pleading Odin to let her go. He was holding her by the wrist. He picked up a small axe and placed her hand on the nearest wooden stump. I turn my head as a heard a loud think and an agonising scream. A wail broke out of the child's mouth. "That would teach you to never steal from you understand, Jotun freaks! You are lucky that I have decided to let you live!" Odins snarled in anger. I flinched as I heard the word Jotun. All the child did was sob and Odin left her alone.

After a while, I looked around and saw the that everyone was gone. We'll everyone except the girl. She was huddled in the corner, holding her stumped arm. I walked up to her and teared a piece of clothing. I wrapped it around the bloody hand, ignoring the flinching and wincing.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked nervously. I just shrugged my shoulders and told her a quiet, I don't know. She looked at me and shook her head. "You're scared. Is that man your master?" She asked with uncertainty. I stiffen and then nodded my head, looking at my hands. "You're really quiet." She stated with a grin. I was kind of shocked that she can be so cheerful when her hand was chopped off. "Well, my name is Kaito. What's yours?" She asked with curiosity. "L-Loki." I answered looking around nervously. She smiled happily but before we could carry on our conversation, we were interrupted by Thor.

"Loki, father says that he needs you." Thor thundered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Kaiyo silently waved goodbye as I was dragged away.

* * *

For the next few days, I met Kaito on several occasions. Soon enough we became friends. Kaito got use to using one hand and I got use to being happy.

Of course, there was still Odin, who still hurts me. However, Kaito was always there whenever I get hurt. I felt safe. That was until Kaito was caught cheating again. To make it even worse, Odin was having a really bad week and was on a short fuse. His son, Thor, was not listening to him and would always be in Midgard. Apparently, the other slaves weren't doing what he want exactly.

Anyway, Kaito got caught and Odin had recognised her. He had sentenced her to death for the second time thievery. She was to be hanged. Now in my mind I saw a friend, my first ever friend, being hanged in front of me.

So I ran and ran. I ran past the garden, past the filthy alleys and streets. I ran straight towards the execution platform. There I saw her.   A necklace of rope around her neck. In fear I called out in my loudest voice. "STOP THE EXECUTION!!!" My voice thundered through the whole yard. Silence fell from everywhere. Finally, the cruel voice I had known for so long, called out.

"What is going on here?" He asked hauntingly. His eyebrows were raised but his face clearly showed his rage.

"Stop, please. She is only a child. She was hungry and desperate. You can't execute her because of that." I pleaded to Odin. "I can and I will do what I want. She was warned not to steal from the palace. She refuse to notice my warnings and this is her punishment." He growled.

Think of no argument I snapped. "Maybe she wouldn't have to steal if have given her something to eat." I retorted. I paled when I realised what I had said and to my master nonetheless.

Instead of anger, I saw amusement in his eyes. "It was part of her punishment. It was what she deserved." He sneered. Red wash over me and I lost control of myself.

"What she deserved. WHAT SHE DESERVED!! What she deserve is a loving caring home, a place where is she can eat every day and have a good education.  She doesn't deserve to become a slave by a _selfish_ king." I yelled in fury, The words slipping out of my mouth easily.

Odin's face turned red with anger. I knew that I have crossed the line when he pointed his finger at me. "How dare you say disrespect for things about me. I am a great king I provide my people food and honour. I was the one who led the army to victory. To the defeat of the Jotuns. So don't you dare tell me that I am a selfish king. Hang her!!!!" He yelled to the executioner.

The executioner nodded and pulled the lever. A great thud was heard and the courtyard was silent. Many people looked in fear at the king standing before them. "Let this be a warning to you all. I am king and if you dare disrespect me you will be hanged. And are you, slave, come with me." 

"No. No, I won't come to you."I said firmly. "Get him and put him in my room." Odin said rolling his eyes. Guards that I have never seen whilst coming in, suddenly came from all directions. I did the most logical thing, I ran.

I ran and I ran and I ran. I did not look back until I reached the golden bridge. I stand in front of the seer, Heimadll. He looked at me in pity and he nodded his head as if he understood, what I wanted to do. "Don't worry child, I did not believe in Odin's way." He said in a neutral tone. "I know a place where you can be safe. Somewhere where Odin won't find you." He said gently. I gave him a grateful look.

He pulled out his golden sword and a light beamed on Loki. Loki was blasted into time and space until he felt himself being pulled down by gravity. He landed on the hard concrete, and heard fairly loud sounds. In fear, he scrambled to his feet and look around.

He saw large metal things with rubbery circles. He also saw people that looked like the Asgard from back home and metal buildings that reached to the sky.

Realisation came to him. He was not in Asgard anymore. He was in the human world, the nightmare realm. Why would Heimadll send him here. A place where only terror lives in. Why?

* * *

"Sorry Milord, the slave got away."  The guard told Odin. Odin banged his fist on the table. "Bring me that slave, tear into every realm if you have to. That boy will not escape from me." Odin growled. "Yes Sire." the guard replied and walked away to give the others the orders.

Odin looked at the fireplace. " you not escape from me Son of Laufey." Odin snarled.

 


	3. DO NOT SKIP! VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I did not update recently. I am continuing the story after Christmas. Also I am thinking of doing another story. When I created this story I did not think it through. So I do not know where I am completely going with this. However I have planned this story but it is not completely ready. I have two versions. The fullmetal alchemist version and avatar the last airbender version. I will be continuing with your story but after Christmas. Comment if you want me to do the other story that I have thought of. I will put up the summary of it in this chapter if you want to see it. Comment to let me know.

Summary

Fullmetal Alchemist Version

What if everything turned out different for the Elric Brothers. What if they were taken away before they even met their teacher and before they even attempted to do Human  Transmutation. What have Edward had the same illness as his mother and had hidden it from Alphose. This is the story of what Edward has been through, what he has suffered and what he would go through again just to protect his brother from the cruel reality of the world.

AU, Homunculi's are human.

Still unsure about the avatar version. Still working on it and I'll continue with this story AFTER Christmas.


	4. Abandonment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'll add another chapter after Christmas.☺

Dipper's POV

Soon enough the clapping stopped as the next perform came on.Two men came to me and put a collar around my neck. "You did good little deer. Quite a performance!" One of the men grunted to me while the other one snickered like a child. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but said nothing. I knew that if I said anything I would get a beating for my troubles. The men viciously tugged at my collar, pulling me towards a small, cramped cage. My hinds and fore legs was forced to bend so that I could fit in. The men let chuckling as I stood there in the small cage.

 I heard another round of clapping as the next performance came on. Have I ever told you how much I hate that sound?

I was so deep into thought that I never notice the yellow shoes that was in front of me. "Well Pine Tree, I have to agree with those stupid men. That was quite a performance. However, I found it a bit rushed. As if you didn't want to stay on stage." A voice jeered, startling me out of my thought. There stood the person that made my life hell. He was tall and always wearing that disgusting yellow suit and black pants. His hair was blonde and his eyes was golden. He was always wearing a top hat. His name was Bill Cipher.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly and sharp. "Pine Tree! I'm hurt. I thought that we were friends." He said with a mock hurt look. "Like I would be friends with a demon like you." I retorted. Bil just smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"Anyway, Pine Tree, I'm in a bit of a stitch. I have this .... let's say... organization after me. Well after you. They found that I have an out of this world creature and they want to steal you from me. So I have to hide you. Where am I going to hide you. In the city. Why the city. Well with a creature like you, you would be expected to live in a forest or something and the city is some much bigger. Also, it's an easy way to make sure you don't  _escape._ After all, you don't want to be seen by other humans, who are  _creuler and more vicious than me._ " His voice darkened when he said the last point. I felt a cold shiver going down my spine.

Bill smile and began to walk out. "By the way, I don't like my performances rushed. Take it nice and slow. Okay, Dipper?" He finished as he closed the door. 

* * *

 


	5. DO NOT SKIP! VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I did not update recently. I am continuing the story after Christmas. Also I am thinking of doing another story. When I created this story I did not think it through. So I do not know where I am completely going with this. However I have planned this story but it is not completely ready. I have two versions. The fullmetal alchemist version and avatar the last airbender version. I will be continuing with your story but after Christmas. Comment if you want me to do the other story that I have thought of. I will put up the summary of it in this chapter if you want to see it. Comment to let me know.

Summary

Fullmetal Alchemist Version

What if everything turned out different for the Elric Brothers. What if they were taken away before they even met their teacher and before they even attempted to do Human  Transmutation. What have Edward had the same illness as his mother and had hidden it from Alphose. This is the story of what Edward has been through, what he has suffered and what he would go through again just to protect his brother from the cruel reality of the world.

AU, Homunculi's are human.

Still unsure about the avatar version. Still working on it and I'll continue with this story AFTER Christmas.


	6. Up for adoption

Hey guys, this is what happened. I forgot every thing about the story and I don't have any ideas anymore. I was so excited of finally getting a website to plan my stories that I didn't even plan it and now it's flew out of my mind. I'm gonna be honest, I got lazy. However you can avoid being me and adopt the story. Not sure if you can do that but if you can then great, you can have it. I am still going to continue doing stories though.


End file.
